


Вчера, сегодня, всегда

by DarkImprtr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkImprtr/pseuds/DarkImprtr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им с Тони необходимо хотя бы иногда оставаться наедине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вчера, сегодня, всегда

Наверное, удалось бы избежать кучи проблем, оставь они все как есть. Стив уверен в этом, — как и в том, что оставить все как есть не получилось бы даже при желании.

Говоря начистоту, такого желания у него никогда не возникало — в отличие от других, давних и неприличных.

Но может же, черт возьми, в таком случае все быть просто? Как у нормальных людей, как обычно? Постепенное развитие, стабильность, секс по выходным и обязательное празднование дат в тихих уютных ресторанчиках — белые накрахмаленные скатерти, улыбчивые официанты, живая музыка и живые цветы в изящных напольных вазах, Стив пару раз бывал в таких, и ему очень понравилось все: и ненавязчивый сервис, и приятная компания, и еда (правда, досидеть до десерта никогда не удавалось, потому что суперзлодеи, судя по всему, на свидания не ходят и трудятся не покладая рук вообще без выходных).

Вот только с Тони не бывает «просто».

«Как обычно» с Тони не получается.

Быть с Тони Старком — как играть в покер с профессиональным и, безусловно, дьявольски обаятельным шулером. Опасно, азартно и приходится блефовать до упора, только бы никто не догадался, что в картах у тебя — жалкая пара против стрит флэша. Наблюдая за провальными попытками других со стороны, думаешь, что никогда не совершил бы столь глупых ошибок, крепишься до последнего, удерживая себя от рокового шага, но в итоге все равно садишься за стол.

И лишь оказавшись лицом к лицу с — соперником? Оппонентом? Когда-то да, но уже давно нет, уже давно просто человеком, рядом с которым каждый вдох глубже и жизнь как будто бы имеет смысл — только тогда понимаешь, что в любом случае проиграл.

Жить с Тони Старком значит никогда не расслабляться. Тони держит в тонусе не хуже боксерской груши, привязывает к себе с первой встречи, к нему невозможно относиться равнодушно, ведь он не перестает удивлять — собой, самим фактом своего существования — гораздо больше, чем гениальными изобретениями. В этом весь Тони Старк: с завидным упорством ищет и находит приключения на собственную задницу — и на задницы всех оказавшихся поблизости, пофиг в данной ситуации только Халку, — периодически пытаясь красиво умереть. Отличный релакс для окружающих, ничего не скажешь.

Впрочем…

Порой даже Стив позволяет себе расслабиться.

Потому что спать с Тони Старком означает забывать о границах, подчиняясь лишь одному, но самому верному правилу — никаких правил. Тони позволяет ему быть самим собой, не сдерживаться, не утаивать желания и не ограничиваться невнятными полумерами, а это действительно дорогого стоит.

— Может, хватит уже?

Суть вопроса остается неясной, ее застит туман в голове, и Стив не имеет понятия, что именно ему «хватит» делать — пока Тони вжимается в него, целуя неаккуратно, жадно, стискивает пальцами плечи, логичен вывод о необходимости не останавливаться, а продолжать.

— Что?

На кровати хватит места, наверное, для целого взвода солдат, если их сложить штабелями, а они почему-то примостились на самом краю. Тони, разомлевший, жаркий, сидит на Стиве верхом, обнимает, трется бедрами, членом, всем телом, Стив знает, что он устал и, в отличие от некоторых, не может похвастаться супервыносливостью, но все равно тратит последние силы на то, чтобы отвечать и отдавать, на полную используя каждую имеющуюся в распоряжении секунду. Стив склоняет голову набок, позволяя Тони вылизывать шею, гладит напряженную взмокшую спину, ноги, задницу, сжимает ее, трогает между ягодиц, там горячо, мокро, скользко от смазки и его, Стива, спермы, и это заводит почище самого откровенного порно.

— Издеваться, — Тони, опьяневший от ласк, — сегодня Стив действительно в ударе, не оставляет ему шанса вздохнуть, повременить, словно спятил или одержим — расхристанный, сладкий, часто дышит в самое ухо, царапает плечи, подаваясь навстречу его движениям, не подозревая, наверное, как сильно Стиву хочется не ограничиваться только пальцами, а засунуть в него всю руку. — М-м-м, Кэп, ну давай же, сколько можно?!

Устоять, когда тебя так просят — нереально, а Стив на звание Мистера Стойкость и не претендует. Тони приподнимается, скатывается с него, сверкает глазами предвкушающе, хитро, и, черт бы все побрал, это выглядит потрясающе порнографично, его взгляд затягивает и лишает воли, подчиняя все чувства единственной цели: стать ближе, так близко, как только возможно. Стив садится на пятки, хватает его за руку, разворачивает, легко, практически без усилий, настолько Тони податлив, _послушен_ , и притягивает ближе, заставляя вновь оседлать себя, прижимается грудью к его спине. Не слишком удобно, но хочется именно так. Тони наклоняется вперед, упираясь ладонями в его колени, оборачивается, изгибаясь и кусая губы, проклятье, это просто невероятно горячо, обожжешься — не заметишь. И Стив обжигается, входит — медленно, осторожно, непонятно зачем, ведь можно гораздо быстрее, резче, рывком, как требует изнывающее от желания тело, он знает, но намеренно не спешит, разглядывая лицо Тони, наблюдает за сменой эмоций от жадного ожидания к восхищению и удовольствию, Стив не представляет, что может быть острее и откровеннее первых, самых сладких моментов их близости.

— Так лучше? — он останавливается, жмурится, пережидая новый прилив возбуждения. Тони закрывает глаза, дышит тяжело, прерывисто, откинув голову, Стив тянется, чтобы поцеловать его, неуклюже, небрежно даже из-за неудобной позы, но поцеловать, почувствовать его губы, и входит до конца, плавно, почти нежно.

— О… ох, блядь… определенно.

Постоянно в их отношениях только одно: чем больше они трахаются, тем сильнее Стива ведет. От Тони, его тела, мозгов, улыбки. Тони всегда открывается, отдается процессу целиком, и Стиву порой неловко — хотя, о чем он вообще, бред, о какой неловкости может идти речь, когда всего пару минут назад он вылизывал Тони, трахал языком, едва с катушек не съезжая от его стонов, но нет, все же ему бывает неловко — из-за отклика, однозначно положительной реакции Тони на любые прикосновения, его чувственности, раскрепощенности, Стив так не умеет, он умеет хорошо держать себя в руках, а отпускать на волю так и не научился.

Хотя иногда случаются «осечки» и с ним. Непроизвольные и незапланированные, как сейчас, когда за зашкаливающими эмоциями не слышно воплей разума о самоконтроле. Иногда они пробуют что-нибудь новое, нечасто, Стив не позволяет себе роскоши увлечься экспериментами, а Тони никогда не отказывает _ни в чем_ , и после каждого раза Стиву хочется убить того, с кем Тони занимался тем же впервые.

Для этого не существует подходящего места и времени: за без малого два года они успели лишить девственности как минимум половину горизонтальных поверхностей Башни, более-менее походящих для целей такого рода и способных не развалиться в процессе. И в кровать удавалось попасть в лучшем случае один раз из пяти. Но сегодня удалось, и Стив покривит душой, если скажет, что его что-то не устраивает.

Тони прижимается к нему, спиной к груди, тесно, потно, жарко, по-кошачьи трется всем телом, опускается на член, сжимает ладонь Стива в своей и _стонет_. Громко, откровенно, выворачивает шею, настырно лезет целоваться искусанными влажными губами, глушит поцелуями собственные стоны. Стива кроет, циклит на необходимости контроля, в конце концов, достаточно с Тони свободы действий, настал его черед, и Стив срывается, засаживает глубоко, почти грубо, стискивая его бедра, черт, у Тони просто идеальные бедра. Стиву до одури, до идиотского восторга нравится его тело, и ноги, и щиколотки, узкие, как будто даже изящные, и плечи не такие широкие, как у него самого, но рельефные и аккуратные, и кисти рук, длинные цепкие пальцы, вечно в ссадинах и ожогах, и задница, конечно, у Тони потрясающая задница, Стив ничего не может с собой поделать, у него мозги отказывают всякий раз, стоит только Тони надеть что-то чуть более обтягивающее, чем классические брюки от D &G.

— Нравится? — ему важно знать, на самом деле важно, он вовсе не планирует нарваться на парочку откровенных и на сто процентов соответствующих истине комплиментов.

Тони трясет головой в знак согласия, это охренительное достижение, но Стив заслужил, это их четвертый раз за ночь, и он прекрасно понимает, что издавать напрочь сорванным горлом хоть какие-то членораздельные звуки Тони сложно. Стив мог бы даже посочувствовать, если бы не был занят уговорами собственного тела потерпеть еще чуть-чуть, сдержаться, не кончить раньше времени в эту потрясающую крепкую растраханную задницу, и не собирал по уголках расплавленного похотью сознания жалкие ошметки силы воли.

Он скользит ладонями по мокрым от пота напряженным плечам, рукам, груди, целует шею, прижимая языком суматошно трепыхающийся пульс, теребит и выкручивает соски, — Тони как-то проговорился, что не прочь проколоть левый, и это чертовски горячая фишка, — стискивает пальцы на талии и толкает Тони вперед, вынуждая опуститься на колени.

— Ты меня решил до смерти затрахать? — Тони хрипло смеется, подчиняясь, опирается на локти, прогибается в пояснице, проклятье, Стив стонет сквозь зубы, под стиснутыми веками черно-красный ад, ведь теперь в Тони еще теснее, еще глубже, еще слаще, особенно когда он бросает взгляд через плечо, темный, бездонный, выдыхая: — Знаешь, Кэп, а я совсем не против. Сдохнуть на твоем члене — лучше смерти не придумаешь, ты в курсе?

— Заткнись! — рычит в ответ Стив, вдалбливаясь в его тело, вытрахивая из него вскрики, просьбы, стоны и всю эту хренову дурь, которая творится в его голове, Тони совершенно не понимает, какую околесицу несет на грани оргазма.

Как сейчас, когда его трясет под Стивом, когда он прогибается, запрокидывая голову, безотчетно ищет его губы, и Стив подается вперед, обхватывает поперек груди, обнимая, целует со всей готовностью и самоотдачей, — всё, он реально готов сделать всё и много больше, сколько потребуется, чтобы только Тони было хорошо, и он никогда даже не помыслил посмотреть на кого-то другого.

Тони целует в ответ, смазанно, поверхностно, но это с лихвой компенсируется жадностью, тем, как он практически льнет к Стиву, трется бедрами в такт толчкам.

— Тебе хорошо? — глупый и ненужный вопрос, но Стиву нужен ответ, необходим как воздух утопающему, как глоток воды в палящий зной, как доказательство того, что он все еще жив.

— Да, Стив, — выдыхает Тони — просто «да, Стив», без лишней мишуры и привычных ироничных отступлений, и от этого в груди всё сжимается в комок. — Очень…Еще, блядь, пожалуйста… хочу кончить… дай мне…

Наверное, это заразное — потребность доставлять удовольствие, Стив испытывает это на себе, от Тони, каждый раз, когда они меняются «ролями» в постели. Это желание, граничащее с необходимостью, захлестывает, отодвигая на второй план собственные «хочу», неважные и бессмысленные, пока чужие эмоции, чужое наслаждение ощущаются как свои собственные, это что-то невероятное, непостижимое, но безусловно потрясающее. Тони тянется к своему члену, но Стив отталкивает его руку, обхватывает сам, опираясь на локоть, дрочит, чувствуя, как в предоргазменных судорогах его колотит все сильнее, и совершенно не удивляется, когда в ответ на особенно резкое движение Тони прокусывает ему губу до крови и стонет, отстраняясь.

— Да, вот так, ох, блядь, сильнее, еще, черт, пожалуйста, _Стивстивстив_! — собственное имя, произнесенное _так_ , гулко стучит в висках, перехватывает горло, оседает в сердце, Тони уже даже не стонет, хрипит, красные тяжелые капли на его губах, белесые и вязкие — на пальцах Стива, он чувствует, как толчками выплескивается сперма ему на ладонь и кончает сам, не в силах оторвать взгляда от лица Тони, родного, залитого ярким румянцем, потрясающе красивого лица.

— Господи, — Тони валится головой на сложенные перед собой руки, Стив целует его, плечи, спину, шею, целует и не может остановиться, ему нужно, жизненно необходимо подтверждение, безоговорочное доказательство того, что Тони здесь, с ним, только с ним и ни с кем больше.

Стив прижимается лбом к его спине, собирает губами и языком пот, прозрачные терпкие капли, слушает загнанное рваное дыхание и частое биение чужого сердца, отзывающееся в груди как собственное, вслепую нашаривает руку Тони, сжимает в своей, и время растягивается, почти останавливается, пока они пытаются прийти в себя, не двигаясь, вообще не предпринимая попыток отстраниться друг от друга или устроиться поудобнее.

Но мысли — неуместные и болезненные, уже здесь, с ним, всегда с ним, в последнее время все чаще. Стиву не понаслышке знакомо чувство неловкости, _не-единения_ — такое возникало раньше, после секса, с другими, до Тони, когда не знаешь, что сказать и как себя вести, а иногда не отпускало и во время, не позволяя расслабиться и делать то, что хочется.

Их первый раз с Тони Стив почти не помнил — помнил только чувства, яркие, не похожие ни на что чувства, ощущение полного, безусловного понимания и принятия, Тони сразу дал понять, что с ним можно все, без стеснения, вопросов и лишних слов, а Стив просто слишком долго хотел и ждал, не решаясь сделать шаг.

Если так себя чувствуют все, побывавшие в постели Тони, неудивительно, что у него всегда богатый выбор. Был. И сейчас остался, без сомнения. Стив стискивает зубы, машинально сжимая ладонь Тони крепче.

— Сломаешь, — голос Тони приглушен, но на удивление спокоен, несмотря на неровное, еще не восстановившееся дыхание. Стив виновато целует острую лопатку и приподнимается, опираясь ладонями о постель.

— Извини, — тело гудит как после хорошей драки или тренировки, но это приятная усталость.

На мгновение воцаряется тишина — почти осязаемая, как желе.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — Тони поднимает голову, оборачивается, смотрит в упор, как будто вознамерился просверлить в нем дыру. — И не о том. Выброси из головы всю эту херню, ясно?

— Ты о чем? — Стив позорно пытается включить дурака, но Тони в ответ закатывает глаза и усмехается:

— Если вытащишь, наконец, из меня свой член, пожалуй, объясню.

Стиву вообще не нравится эта идея, ему нравится быть в Тони, но вечно это продолжаться не может, так что он отодвигается, давая ему возможность удовлетворенно рухнуть на кровать.

— Ох, блядь, я утром не встану, — Тони перекатывается на спину, притягивает Стива к себе за руку, собственнически закидывает на него руку и ногу. Стив легко водит пальцами по его телу, от плеча к бедру, нависает, опираясь на локоть.

Они смотрят друг на друга. Молча.

— Мне никто не нужен, — неожиданно четко говорит Тони, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. — И вся та хрень, которую ты себе надумал, я знаю, надумал, блядь, так вот: выкини это из своей суперсолдатской головы, понятно? Я не слишком силен во всех этих блядских душеспасительных разговорах, да и ты тоже, если это не касается очередной патриотической ахинеи, так что могу только повторить: мне никто больше нахрен не нужен, я определился, хватит выдумывать себе проблемы, мать твою!

— С чего ты взял… — Стив пытается как-то защититься, но Тони прикрывает глаза ладонью и трет пальцами переносицу.

— Может, с того, что у тебя все на лбу написано? Вот такими буквами, по-английски, — он раскидывает руки в стороны, он на первый взгляд суров и серьезен, но глаза смеются, и Стив вдруг понимает, что бесконечное напряжение, с которым он почти привык жить, начинает отпускать. — Хочешь что-то от меня скрыть — думай о выражении лица, головой, а не тем, чем ты обычно думаешь. И не кидайся на людей, которые подходят ко мне на расстояние ближе метра. Слушай, — Тони приподнимается на локтях, и его лицо внезапно оказывается очень близко к лицу Стива. — Ну, хочешь, я пойду в Таймс и дам интервью, скажу, что Тони Старк отныне не плейбой, и у него есть тот, кто готов втемяшить это в башку каждому сомневающемуся? Я могу, хоть сейчас, для меня и в четыре утра везде двери открыты.

— Не сомневаюсь. И только попробуй, — грозит Стив, чувствуя, как черная, сковывавшая грудь тоска неуклонно рассасывается, смывается без следа, теперь он готов признать, что все время, все два года, до слов, сказанных Тони искренне, до последовавшего за ними поцелуя, еще более убедительного, чем слова, боялся.

Боялся, что однажды надоест Тони, и тот отправит его в запас, временами вытаскивая, чтобы попользоваться и, Стив не был на сто процентов уверен, что сможет отказать. Любому другому — без вопросов, но не Тони, потому что у них…

Это другое. Не только секс, не только сумасшедшая, невероятная близость, не только дружба, не только полное взаимопонимание и готовность делать все друг для друга в быту, бою и постели, не только безоговорочное «они подходят друг другу».

Все сразу. И каждое по отдельности, но вместе — нечто большее, что-то, что не выразить в словах, не нарисовать, не показать и не облечь в привычную форму.

— Да-а-а, — весело тянет Тони, вновь откидываясь на подушки. — Не поверишь, но именно такого выходного мне для счастья не хватало. Просто праздник какой-то, честное слово.

Очень удачно, думает Стив, что Тони решил-таки прикупить этот особняк в Малибу взамен разнесенного Мандарином — но об этом, кроме них двоих, Пеппер, Хэппи и самого надежного в мире риэлтора, который, конечно, нем как рыба, не знает ни одна живая душа. Им нужен свой угол, место, где можно спрятаться от всего мира, без оглядки на остальных, нет, Стив любит и ценит команду, всех, Наташу, Броса, Тора, Клинта, но…

Им с Тони необходимо хотя бы иногда оставаться наедине. Гулять по пляжу, целоваться до одурения, есть собственноручно приготовленные Стивом сэндвичи, разговаривать в кои-то веки не о работе, заниматься любовью не впопыхах...

А ведь и правда, может получиться отличный день, только они вдвоем, никаких сражений, инопланетян и срочных спасений мира...

Телефон звонит — как всегда в тот самый момент, когда Стив окончательно размечтался и почти поверил, что его фантазиям насчет лучшего в жизни выходного суждено остаться безнаказанными. На Фьюри у Тони стоит мелодия из «Миссия невыполнима», и Стив хохочет, упав лицом ему на грудь.

— Ну, правда ведь, — смеется Тони в ответ, игнорируя разрывающийся телефон и ероша Стиву волосы. — Давай сегодня останемся дома?


End file.
